User talk:Lilithia
This is my Discussion page. Wheee! Use the + (plus) tab next to the "edit" above to post a message here. ---- Hey thanks for telling me that, I was wondering why it didn't look right. I appreciate the help. ---- Hey Monroe here, Thanks for helping me out with Kaluza. For some reason the changes I did to what you posted aren't showing up I'm not sure why. Also how do I save screenshots in game into jpg/jpeg/bmp? I can upload those I can't view what they save them as default. Use of storylines and events categories Hey Lil, I've been adding some fiction to the stories section, and I've found that while some of the work is finite, with a true story arc and closure (even if it fits into a larger work), while others are ongoing. That got me thinking that perhaps those ongoing works might be better off in the storylines section. While a number of journals are personal and likely more recounting of what has happened to a character, others seem to hint at more and lay out potential RP possibilities. Take Confidential Correspondence, which I initially archived because I enjoy Pariwinkle's humor. While ironically called confidential, it would be reasonable that others would pick up hints of what Tai and Pariwinkle are up to (most recently, jewelry). Someone picking up on that and either trying to help or hinder the efforts would be welcome. So - would that be better off in the storylines section? I don't know - though you know I'm keen to try and make that area more lively and useful! What's your take? -Tai Greenhooves here, You may want to re-edit the Blood Elf Crest and Draenei icon since it seems the Sin'dorei are using a different version than the WC3 version and the Draenei have established a crest as well. MAge the Ascension!? Holy potatoes, I hardly ever find anyone else who liked that game. It was my favourite RPG. I used to force my brother and his friends to play it with me... they preferred Rifts, of all things. Or Wherewolf. I miss world of darkness - just wanted to give you and your pile of D10s a shout-out, Lil. --Krelle 23:01, 12 March 2007 (GMT) :That game helped shape who I am. I'm a lover of Second Edition. Third was all right, but Second Edition was the bomb. The beauty of the game was that it turned BSing the Storyteller into an art form. I used to spend hours inventing new rotes and sketching schematics for devices. If you could back it up and balance it, you could use it. Brilliant. :The new WoD is a scourge, though. I nearly dropped to my knees and cried in the middle of the book store when I read the changes to the Traditions (or lack thereof). They're hollow shells of what once was. :Werewolf was all right, but Mage: The Ascension was where the action was at. Mages were the best of humanity--hope in its darkest hours. All the other games were about a race to nihilism; Mage stood out.My two best characters were a Son of Ether and an Innocent from Hunter. A Son of Ether's goal was to lead humanity into the glorious light of a better tomorrow. I think it was being in that character that helped me come to the understanding of the inherent human will to do good. I wish I could get into the shoes of Prof. Ziephus one more time.... :What tradition was your favorite? And a /salute to you, fellow Awakened. :--Lilithia 23:19, 12 March 2007 (GMT) Exactly! The wherewolves were fighting demons, the vampires were inherently evil (and thus, for me, uninteresting) and well.. changelings... y'know. Essentially powerless to prevent the future. But mages. Well now. My favourite character was a Virtual Adept (*salute to your SoE*) called Iri. By the time I finished with her she had a trinary deck from an alternate world, she'd been through paradox backlash so freaky it gave me nightmares - a testament to some excellent storytelling - she'd fought the technocracy and gotten away with it, and had gone back into her usualy paranoid hiding, a little wiser and a little more awake. I miss her. I think Iri was my all time favourite character. Something about the gaming system really let me play her the way I wanted to... a kind of frantic and paranoid information freedom-fighter. She'd careen towards disaster and then barely manage to wrench herself out of it in time. She was lovely. I'd pull her out of retirement in a second. Good characters never die - they just yellow somewhat on your shelf. --Krelle 15:03, 13 March 2007 (GMT) New navigation category Thanks for posting my latest video. :) It inspired me to create a Video Gallery so I could post my older one and others could post their ER videos as well. Could this be added to the navigation pane in the left? :) ~Rommy (*purr*) April 2, 2007 Template:Biobox I have made some fixes to Template:Biobox; there was a "no-wrap" attribute in there. Probably the original designer was trying to avoid having varying-size cells; this often looks messy since tables default to having things vertically centered, so the labels in one cell don't line up neatly with long wrapped text in an adjacent cell. I have instead set the table to align all content to the top of the cell, so long entries look neater without stretching the box. I also added a margin to the left and bottom of the table so that the article text and "edit" links don't bump up against the box -- feel free to adjust the size of the margins if they don't suit. Please let me know if you need any other tweaks! Also, do you know any players on another roleplaying server that might be willing to help found a new Realm Wikia? Thanks! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 16:56, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :By the way, I noticed that Template:Infobox Biography duplicates the Biobox -- is there a reason to use both? If so, you can make the same changes to the Biography template yourself, or ask me to. If not, you can go to the template page and click "What links here" in the toolbox to see all , so that you can convert them to use Biobox instead. Good luck! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 18:21, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Background image Yes, you can use background images, they just have to be specified in the overall site stylesheet; they can't be used in styles at the local level. MediaWiki:Common.css is the common stylesheet, used by all skins. There is a definition there for the ".storyheader" class. Look at the coding for Template:Storyhead temp -- see how it says at the top? That's telling it to apply the coding specified in ".storyheader" to the div box which surrounds the story title. You can see it in action at Technical Difficulties (the only one using Template:Storyhead temp rather than Template:Storyhead). There are many, many things you can do to this class with CSS, and any change you make to it will apply to any object with that class, sitewide. Obviously, you can set up as many classes as you like, to apply to additional objects. If you want a specific effect, just ask me or anyone else on the ComTeam, or learn things yourself at http://www.w3schools.com/css/default.asp and ask for help when you need it. If you wanted to use a background image for the whole site, or just for the content area, you can add CSS to Common.css within the "body" tag, like this body { background-color: ivory; background-image: url(http://images.wikia.com/earthenring/images/b/be/Oldpaper.gif) repeat 0 0; color: #F8F8FF; } or the "#content" ID, like this: #content { background-color: ivory; background-image: url(http://images.wikia.com/earthenring/images/b/be/Oldpaper.gif) repeat 0 0; color: #F8F8FF; } If that's confusing, no worries, we're here to help. It just seems to me that you want to learn how to customize the site yourself, so trying to find the right balance between teaching you and doing it for you. :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 20:08, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome back, Lil! ---- Welcome back to the asylum, Lil! Good to have your help again. I've been dreadfully slack since the end of August. RL work has gotten crazy. Once I get used to the new schedule, I should be back in full force. --Stamp 18:42, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Protection of the Main Page Hi, I'm wondering why the main page of this Wikia is protected. It hasn't been vandalized ever and Wikia's protection policy advices against protecting the main page, and not using page protection as a pre-emptive measure. Please consider removing the protection or reducing the protection level to autoconfirmed as the protection of the main page is harmful, since it prevents all kinds of constructive edits (see w:Help:Main Page for more info). Thanks. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 13:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Tho Bro Wikia Just wanted to pop over and say thanks for the blanking out that adult spam page. Been busy lately. --Im 13:50, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Template help I will be happy to help with templates - it looks like it is Template:Guildbox you've been working on. Just let me know what you want the end result to be -- are there required rows that should always be visible, or should they all be hidden if empty? — Catherine (talk) 21:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Are you still having problems with these templates? If so, JSharp may be able to help. He's our new resident template expert. :) Angela (talk) 04:15, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Nice save. Hey Lil, thanks for posting a new article. I'm covering for Tai but I was away at a cottage last week (No internet. I'm so glad to be home... *snuggles her laptop*) and forgot to take care of it before I left. Anyway, nice pick! --Krelle 07:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Managing the Library You left a message on talk page about wanting me to organize the Library and asked me to send you an E-mail with my IM contact information. I've done so, but have received no reply. I'm confused about the current state of affairs. Please advise. --Cogitatus 19:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) On the assumption that you're still looking for my help, let's... uhhh... try setting this up, again. :p --Cogitatus 15:30, 22 January 2008 (UTC) 19 days and no Lilithia http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lilithia No activity in 19 days. Granted, I'm not one of her close contacts, but I'm starting to get worried. Has anyone seen or heard from her? --Cogitatus 18:36, 27 January 2008 (UTC) *I have not, Cog. Stamp might know better and is, I believe, an admin. In regards to your taking library duties, I would think he could answer your questions. --Tai 20:16, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::*Lil is fine, just busy with work and other stuffs. I can arrange another meeting (or just notify Lil of this post), though. I could give you a run down of what you'd need to do via email, also, if you want a somewhat more prompt response about it. --Eupheria 15:19, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::*I'm alive and well, just focused on getting matters in order outside of the Warcraft world. If you would like to set up a specific time during which we could meet and discuss the Library functions, Cog, I'd be happy to do so; I request, though, that we get an exact time established. --Lilithia 15:51, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::*7 PM, tonight. Failing that, this coming Friday 6 PM or later. My AIM client will be running, and I can also be contacted in-game on the SASU channel no matter what character I'm on. --Cogitatus 13:34, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::We'll handle it on Friday, then. --Lilithia 13:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Friday evening = book lecture. Just an FYI. --Eupheria 19:01, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Unless that lecture runs into the midnight hours, I'm not too concerned. --Lilithia 20:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::On Friday, I will set my AIM preferences such that anyone can see if I'm online, regardless of whether or not they're on my buddy list. This is necessary because I don't know your AIM identity, Lilithia. --Cogitatus 23:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I do not wish to publish my screen name in a a public location. I thought you would not have to brave the unspeakable perils of setting yourself as visible in AIM as you would still have my screen name from the last time we were supposed to meet, Cogitatus, and from where I sent you several messages while you were online; however, I understand how a buddy list can grow beyond control. In any case, you will be contacted by me sometime that day. Am I clear that you have absolutely no time available on Saturday or Sunday? --Lilithia 12:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ...the indentation is starting to get ridiculous.... I'm sorry, I meant to imply that I didn't have your AIM identity; I don't recall ever receiving it. I'll E-mail you again, now, to ask for your AIM identity. I am available all day Saturday and Noon or later on Sunday. --Cogitatus 14:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) I seem to have missed you, tonight. I'll try to find you online over the weekend. I will leave my AIM client running; it is currently set to accept messages from anyone, so drop me a note on AIM, please. --Cogitatus 03:56, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I just discovered that someone quit my AIM client without my permission. I'm sorry, my family sometimes uses my computer; they don't touch my private stuff, but will do things like quit applications. I've turned my AIM client on again. --Cogitatus 14:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Hey there. So I tried my darndest to upload a picture of my character to my page, however, I failed kinda bad. Anyway I saw your message about asking you if I needed help on anything so I'm taking you up on that offer! How can I upload a picture to my personal page? Thanks you for helpinz with my page. You requested an armory link - here it is. http://eu.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Earthen Ring&n=Allerian Added Story Hello, Per the instructions, I'm leaving you a message that I added http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/Simple_Enough to the site. Hope I did that correctly. Thank you. Min